


Surviving in the rain

by HanabiF



Category: BokuAka - Fandom, Haikyuu!!, IwaiOi - Fandom, Kagehina - Fandom, kuroken - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BokuAka e IwaOi já tem relacionamentos estabelecidos, Boys In Love, Cada capítulo descreve um casal diferente, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Apocalypse, Rough Sex, Smut, haikyuu alternative universe, the rain - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanabiF/pseuds/HanabiF
Summary: Como as relações entre os sobreviventes podem evoluir após o mundo ser devastado.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou





	Surviving in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história foi inspirada nos acontecimentos da série The Rain, no entanto, serve apenas para descrever o contexto em que os personagens vivem e ambientar as situações. O foco da história em si seguirá na relação entre os personagens.

Ano de 2080.  
Cinco anos após um vírus brutal devastar o mundo por meio da chuva, quatro grupos de jovens tentam sobreviver ao caos enquanto protegem Akaashi Keiji, descoberto como único humano restante imune ao vírus.

...

O cenário da fuga era deixado para trás enquanto o carro roubado acelerava bruscamente, fugindo do armazém da base inimiga e indo em direção à floresta fechada. Kuroo, Bokuto e Tsukishima haviam acabado de resgatar Akaashi de uma base do exército. Akaashi estava dopado, mas ainda consciente de seus atos. Um ferimento em sua perna sangrava, após uma tentativa de proteger Bokuto de um disparo de revólver, o que acabou atingindo sua perna de raspão. Ambos estavam na parte de trás do veículo, Akaashi estava com as pernas no colo do namorado, enquanto ele pressionava forte com um pano sobre o corte aberto. Akaashi sentia sua visão falhar em alguns momentos, vendo pontos pretos pelo rosto de Bokuto e de seus amigos nos bancos dianteiros do carro. Tentava segurar sua expressão de dor, mas as pontadas eram mais fortes, o que acabava deixando Bokuto ainda mais preocupado.  
\- Eu falei que não te deixaríamos para trás. - Bokuto fala enquanto observa o namorado.  
\- Não deviam ter se arriscado assim. Quase não saímos vivos de lá. Eu não quero causar tantos problemas à vocês, e eu já disse que posso me entregar.  
\- Você só deveria estar agradecido e calar a porra da boca, Keiji. - Tsukishima fala na frente, sua voz baixa e um pouco irritada. Todos estavam um pouco machucados, mas não tão gravemente quanto Akaashi. Kuroo ri do mau humor do amigo, enquanto acelera pelas curvas, desviando de árvores e pedregulhos.  
\- Koutarou estava insuportável. Mas tirando isso, é óbvio que não iríamos te abandonar. - Kuroo finaliza mostrando um sorriso pelo retrovisor.  
Akaashi respira profundamente, sentindo-se aliviado por estar novamente com seus amigos.

O grupo fugia da chuva ácida desde o primeiro acontecimento dela, por volta de cinco anos atrás. Akaashi e Bokuto moravam sozinhos há alguns anos, pois Akaashi havia perdido seus pais quando adolescente. Eles estavam fazendo compras em um mercado quando começou a chover, assim que terminaram e estavam indo embora, já há alguns passos da porta de vidro para sair, perceberam algo estranho: as pessoas do lado de fora estavam convulsionando no chão em meio à chuva. Bokuto quase correu para ajudar uma senhora, mas Akaashi o segurou pelo braço e apontou pelo vidro que acontecia o mesmo com as demais pessoas que estavam no estacionamento. Havia algo de errado com a chuva. O restante das pessoas no mercado, ao perceberem seus familiares e amigos passando mal, saíram correndo para ajudá-los por instinto. Akaashi ainda tentou convencer o atendente do mercado a não sair, mas foi em vão. A situação era estranha demais para acreditarem com facilidade. A partir daquele momento, perceberam-se sozinhos e tiveram que esperar dois dias inteiros dentro do mercado até a chuva cessar para conseguirem procurar ajuda. A casa dos pais de Bokuto estava abandonada, e ele nunca conseguiu os encontrar depois disso. Não havia sinal de celular ou de televisão. Após três dias encontrando corpos pelas ruas, esbarraram com Kuroo e Tsukishima roubando gasolina de um posto abandonado. Os quatros já se conheciam pois estudavam na mesma faculdade. Decidiram se juntar e tentar sobreviver ao máximo enquanto procuravam por mais pessoas vivas. Com o passar dos anos, eles conseguiram avançar para cidades próximas, e assim encontrando outros grupos de sobreviventes.  
O esconderijo atual era uma casa abandonada quase no fim daquela floresta, próxima de um morro. Provavelmente pertencia a algum lenhador da cidade. Havia um lago próximo, mas com a acidez das chuvas recorrentes, até a água exposta demonstrava perigo a eles. Os recursos eram escassos. Akaashi estava deitado na cama no quarto, enquanto Bokuto terminava de arrumar o curativo em sua perna. Em seguida, ele desliza a mão pelo rosto do namorado, já adormecido. Uma voz conhecida ressoa no ambiente.  
\- Ei. Não podemos ficar aqui muito tempo. Precisamos de comida. – Kuroo entra no quarto.  
\- Vamos deixá-lo descansar essa noite. Quando amanhecer pegaremos a estrada. - Bokuto responde, sem tirar os olhos do namorado adormecido.  
\- Certo. Eu e Tsuki iremos no shopping procurar alguns suprimentos. Kenma e seu grupo devem estar por aquela área, poderemos pedir algumas informações. - Kuroo finaliza e sai do quarto. Bokuto continua observando o namorado, sentado no chão ao lado da cama. Estava preocupado demais para conseguir pensar em outra coisa.  
Akaashi havia ficado dois dias presos com militares e cientistas, e Bokuto não queria nem imaginar de que forma tinham torturado seu namorado. Alguns minutos depois sentiu seus olhos pesarem, o rosto caindo sobre a cama.

...

\- Kou. Koutarou, acorda.  
Bokuto entreabre os olhos, mexendo o corpo e encontrando olhos azuis escuro o observando da cama. - Você deve estar dolorido aí. Deita comigo. - Akaashi chama.  
\- Você está bem?  
\- Sim, pode deitar, Kou. - Sorri enquanto vê o namorado levantar-se do chão e deitar ao seu lado. Akaashi deita no braço dele e rodeia sua cintura, enquanto Bokuto coloca uma mão por trás da própria cabeça, olhando para o teto.  
\- Amanhã cedo sairemos daqui. Não é seguro ficar tão perto daquela base. - Ele fala, referindo-se ao local onde Akaashi estava sendo mantido preso.  
\- Eu sei. Eu irei para onde você for. - O mais novo responde, afundando os dedos na lateral de Bokuto. Há um minuto de silêncio entre eles, embora não há desconforto, pois aproveitam a companhia um do outro, após tanto problemas e sufocos que passaram para estarem juntos.  
No instante seguinte, em um movimento rápido, Akaashi levanta o tronco, passando a perna pelo quadril de Bokuto e sentando-se por cima dele.  
\- Kou, eu quero te agradecer por não desistir de mim. - Akaashi observa Bokuto de cima, enquanto os olhos dourados do outro pareciam confusos e um pouco surpresos com os movimentos repentinos.  
\- Você tem certeza que está bem, Keiji? - As mãos de Bokuto pousam nas coxas do outro, ainda esperando reações dele.  
\- Sim. Eu estou bem, e eu quero você. Agora. - Akashi abaixa o tronco e colide seus lábios com os do outro. As mãos de Bokuto apertam instintivamente as coxas do mais novo enquanto mantém seus lábios unidos, não demorando muito para proporcionar um melhor encaixe e permitir que ambas as línguas se encontrem, repentinamente se esbarrando uma contra a outra a medida em que o ritmo do beijo se intensifica.  
Embora Bokuto estivesse correspondendo os atos de Akaashi, o mais alto encerra o contato ininterrupto do beijo para ofegar contra os lábios de seu namorado.  
\- Keiji... Eu não quero te machucar. - Bokuto o encara com uma feição preocupada, deslizando uma das mãos até a lateral da perna de Akaashi que está ferida, certificando-se de que o curativo ainda estava lá.  
\- Depois de anos você ainda acha que pode me quebrar, Koutarou? Eu pensei que não o veria mais, então eu preciso de você agora. - Uma breve pausa e a respiração de ambos pode ser ouvida. Akaashi agarra as mãos do mais velho e as leva até as laterais do seu quadril. - Na verdade, eu quero que me machuque. - A expressão séria manteve sua voz com um tom firme que demonstrava a intensidade da sua vontade naquele momento. E essa era a confirmação de que Bokuto precisava para seguir adiante. Kuroo e Tsukishima provavelmente não voltariam tão cedo, devido a distância dos pontos da cidade. Então ele poderia aproveitar Akaashi por um bom tempo.  
Como se seus olhares respondessem, as línguas se encontraram e o beijo retornou com ainda mais intensidade. As mãos firmes de Bokuto deslizaram para baixo, apertando a bunda de Akaashi e mantendo o encaixe de seus corpos, ao pressioná-lo para baixo, esfregando em seu volume. As mãos do mais novo passeavam pelo abdômen de Bokuto, por baixo da camisa, aproveitando cada curva dos músculos. Ele gostava como seu namorado havia ficado forte desde o ensino médio, pelo tempo dedicado aos treinos e esportes. Akaashi afasta os lábios de Bokuto apenas o suficiente para puxar o tecido da camisa para cima, e assim retirá-la do corpo, com ajuda do mais velho.  
Seus lábios voltam a se encontrar a cada instante, as mãos devorando e explorando o corpo um do outro. O volume crescente no meio das pernas de Bokuto se tornava cada vez mais rígido, a medida em que Akashi movia o quadril e pressionava o corpo contra o do namorado, que já se encontrava sentado na cama. Os lábios do mais velho escorregam pela pele do pescoço do outro, em lambidas e chupões que mais tarde deixariam rastros. Ao que Akaashi movimentava o quadril e pressionava suas ereções, Bokuto sentia seu pau latejar forte dentro da calça.  
Quando as roupas já estavam jogadas de lado, o olhar de Akaashi encontrou-se preso na ereção do mais velho, que tinha a glande vermelha e inchada. Bokuto era grande, e de certa forma grosso. Akaashi queria colocá-lo na boca sempre que o via tão duro. Ele precisava senti-lo.  
O mais novo posicionou os joelhos na cama, abaixando o tronco e empinando o quadril. Era certo que Bokuto adorava quando o chupava de quatro.  
\- Keiji. - Bokuto o chama em tom de preocupação, mas Akaashi o corta facilmente.  
\- Relaxa. - A mão do mais novo segura a base da extensão rígida, levando a boca até a glande inchada, encaixando-a entre os lábios para permitir que a língua deslize livremente por toda essa região. Neste instante, um gemido abafado escapa dos lábios de Bokuto assim que Akaashi chupa a glande, afundando de uma só vez o pau do mais velho em sua boca. Ele estava decidido quanto ao que queria, e tudo o que Bokuto tinha que fazer é deixar-se levar assim como o menor estava fazendo.  
\- Mmph... - O mais velho agarrou com força alguns fios de cabelo, elevando a cabeça de Akaashi para fazê-lo encarar, ainda com a boca cheia. O mais novo apenas correspondeu o olhar com uma expressão maliciosa e com desejo.  
A boca de Akaashi era tão macia e quente que Bokuto mal conseguiu se controlar quando Akaashi começou a engolir seu pau repetidas vezes. Seu quadril se impulsionava para frente, fazendo com que a glande bata no início da garganta do mais novo, o fazendo quase engasgar devido o movimento repentino.  
Akaashi logo sentiu a mão firme do namorado deslizando por suas costas até embaixo, onde um dedo escorregou em volta da sua entrada, estimulando um feixe de nervos que o fez gemer com a boca ao redor da extensão rígida. Akaashi se viu empurrando seu quadril na tentativa de fazer o dedo de Bokuto atingir mais profundamente.  
Seu lábios e língua continuavam a friccionar continuamente o pau de Bokuto que pulsava e já demonstrava sinais de pré-semen. O mais velho intercalava olhares entre o namorado o chupando tão gostoso - o fazendo ser uma bagunça de gemidos e ofegos - e seu dedo que agora o penetrava em um ritmo maior. Após colocar outro dedo, sentiu Akaashi estremecer e cessar por alguns segundos os seus atos, um gemido arrastado ecoando do mais novo ao sentir seus músculos internos serem alargados.  
\- Keiji... Senta aqui. - A mão de Bokuto vai até o cabelo de Akaashi, puxando em um leve toque como um incentivo para ele ir.  
Akaashi levanta o tronco e se apoia nos ombros do outro, passando a perna por seu corpo. Agarrando o pau de Bokuto pelo topo e guiando até sua entrada, encaixando-o na fenda e fazendo seu corpo abaixar lentamente sobre o do mais velho. Bokuto sentia o calor de Akaashi pressionar sua extensão, o que fazia ambos gemerem durante uma troca de olhares. Akaashi se posiciona melhor no colo do outro e passa suas mãos ao redor dos ombros largos, indo com uma até a nuca e agarrando firmemente em seu cabelo prateado, com os rostos rente um ao outro e as respirações se misturando.  
Akaashi pensava no quanto sexo com Bokuto fazia seu corpo entrar em chamas. Era sempre assim, e independente de onde eles estavam e o caos que viviam, ele só precisava sentir o outro dentro dele o mais fundo que conseguisse.  
Seu quadril agora movia-se para frente e para trás, as mãos e dedos de Bokuto afundando em suas laterais e indo até sua bunda. Ele amava como se sentia pertencente àquele homem. Seus gemidos agora eram acompanhados de ofegos baixos, enquanto rebolava no pau do mais velho.  
\- Bokuto-san... - A menção do nome que Akaashi o chamava durante o período do colégio fez o pau de Bokuto pulsar. Por ser mais velho, e basicamente uma estrela no colégio por ser popular no quesito esportes, Bokuto era tratado com respeito por todos seus colegas, e isso não era diferente com Akaashi, que era sua dupla e seu porto seguro.  
A forma que o mais novo gemia seu nome fazia com que Bokuto quisesse ir mais rápido, o incentivando a agarrar o quadril de Akaashi, e fazendo-o subir e descer em um ritmo ágil. Um gemido arrastado de Akaashi ecoou pelo quarto, enquanto sentia o pau do seu namorado cada vez mais fundo em seu interior, fazendo-o contrair e pressionar a grossa extensão que deslizava dentro de si. O mais novo mantinha os lábios entreabertos em gemidos, uma mão afundando os dedos na carne das costas de Bokuto, enquanto a outra puxava forte o cabelo e bagunçava as mexas prateadas que começaram a cair sobre os olhos dourados.  
Os gemidos de Akaashi tornavam-se mais altos, escapando de seus lábios de forma manhosa a cada nova estocada mais profunda, golpeando diversas vezes em sua próstata. Observou os olhos de Bokuto perdidos em luxúria, fazendo-o colidir novamente os lábios em um beijo quente e desajeitado, em que roçavam a língua um do outro e sugavam os lábios. Akaashi voltava a movimentar rápido seu quadril, arrancando gemidos roucos do namorado.  
O aperto mais forte, as unhas afundando na pele... Sabia que estavam perto.  
\- Keiji, não para. Eu vou... - As mãos firmes de Bokuto continuaram a explorar o corpo do mais novo, enquanto ele mantinha constantes movimentos do seu quadril.  
\- Eu sei, Bokuto-san. - Akaashi respondeu, em sua voz pairava um tom sério, mas suave. Uma mão de Bokuto deslizou até o pau do outro, bombeando sua ereção e estimulando, fazendo-o pender a cabeça para trás em gemidos. O interior de Akaashi contraía na extensão do mais velho, que já estava com o orgasmo formado. Bokuto chegou ao ápice derramando-se por todo o interior do namorado. Akaashi não estava diferente, sentiu suas pernas estremecerem e em seguida gozou, melando os dedos do outro. Ambos foram diminuindo os movimentos, até se entreolharem com os rostos próximos um do outro e finalizarem com um beijo demorado.  
Bokuto o ajudou a deitar novamente na cama, não sem antes conferir como estava o ferimento em sua perna. Eles deitaram juntos, o braço do mais novo rodeando a cintura do outro.  
Akaashi não era do tipo imprudente, mas se entregava de corpo e alma, e isso havia sido um dos motivos que fez Bokuto se apaixonar.

...

Bokuto, Akaashi e Kuroo estavam na sala da casa abandonada. Era noite e estava bem escuro, então eles usavam lanternas velhas e uma pequena lareira com fogo baixo, que havia sido montada por Tsukishima com galhos encontrados na floresta. Kuroo havia trago uma mochila com mantimentos, algumas comidas enlatadas e água, além de pilhas e baterias. Ele estava sentado no chão mexendo na bolsa, quando Bokuto se levantou, as mãos na cintura.  
\- Eu vou ficar com a primeira vigília. - falou, determinado. Kuroo subiu o olhar para o amigo, um tanto curioso.  
\- Cara, o que aconteceu com seu cabelo? - Kuroo levantou a lanterna, batendo a luz contra o rosto de Bokuto. Seu cabelo estava caído sobre os olhos, e não mais espetado como ele gostava de deixar. O mais velho corou levemente, levantou o nariz e olhou para o outro lado.  
\- Nada. É difícil encontrar bons produtos de cabelo hoje em dia. - Kuroo solta uma risada alta, zombando do jeito do outro. Akaashi sentado próximo a eles, segura um sorriso enquanto suas bochechas coram. Ele agradece mentalmente por estar escuro o suficiente para alguém ver.  
\- Ei. Vocês poderiam falar mais baixo? Devíamos passar despercebidos aqui. - Nesse momento Tsukishima entra na sala, vindo da área de fora. Cobria-se com uma jaqueta mais grossa devido o frio.  
\- Tsuki! - Bokuto ergue os braços e vai em direção ao amigo. - Me conta como foi a ida no shopping. Eu nunca fui no dessa cidade. Vocês encontraram o Hinata por lá? - O mais velho rodeia com o braço os ombros de Tsukishima, que mantém uma expressão irritada no rosto, quase dolorida.  
Na manhã seguinte, antes do sol raiar, eles partiram.


End file.
